


Alexander means Protector of Men

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a good friend, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Holding Cell, M/M, Magnus is a pickpocket, Meanings of names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>Waiting in a holding cell together for our friends to bail us out and you’re unexpectedly cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander means Protector of Men

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, thinking of this prompt and Malec made me giggle, so I wrote it.   
> I am not familiar with the American justice system, so I may have taken some liberty's here and there.

Alec still can’t believe this is happening as the door of the holding cell slams shut in his face. He can feel the panic bubbling up in his chest. What are his parents going to say? He’s in so much trouble. He flinches as he hears someone move behind him. O god, what type of criminal did he get locked up with? Some serial killer? A biker who’d just broken a guy’s legs? A femme fatale with a taste for young men? When he turned around slowly he was slightly taken aback. He certainly did not look like a serial killer or a biker.

The man was wearing an outfit Isabelle would certainly approve of. A soft looking purple silk shirt with what looked like silver thread weaved into it. His black pants were tight and he had eyeliner lining his eyes. The green/ golden eyes that were looking at him expectantly. He was gorgeous. Golden skin and sharp angles. Alec swallowed.

‘Hi.’ The man, who was sat on the uncomfortable looking concrete bench smirked at him.

‘Hi.’ He responded. Still weary of the man.

‘I’m Magnus, so what are you in for?’ His cellmate, for now, grinned. He seemed to find all of this far too amusing.

‘My best friend started a fight in a bar, he was this close to getting his ass kicked, so I stepped in. When the cops arrived he was nowhere to be found and I ended up in handcuffs.’ Alec grumbled as he took a seat in the far corner of the cell.

‘Nice. Great friend you’ve got there.’

‘He’s just impulsive.’ Alec responded automatically. Sure he’d been pissed when he’d been trying to fix Jace’s problems and his best friend just disappeared, but it wouldn’t be the first time it happened.

‘Right, well since you asked, I’ll confess.’ His cellmate, _Magnus_ , seemed to pause for dramatic effect. Alec raised an unimpressed eyebrow, which made him grin. ‘I decided it was a good idea to steal the wallet off this guy, turns out, he was the chief of police. Oops.’ Alec couldn’t help the snort that escaped him. Wow, nice Lightwood. Attractive too. Wait, no, why would he care about being attractive in front of this guy. He was obviously a far more experienced criminal then Alec, who liked to think he wasn’t a criminal at all.

‘Yeah, that was a great plan.’ Alec remarked sarcastically.

‘Thank you, I thought so myself…’ Magnus let his sentence trial off. Obviously looking for a name.

‘Alec.’ He supplied.

‘Short for?’ Magnus questioned.

‘Alexander, but no one calls me that.’ He shrugged.

‘Great. Alexander it is. Eyes like yours deserve a name like Alexander. It’s a good name, strong. It’s deprived from Latin where it meant to defend men. It’s the name of a protector, and older sibling, a good friend.’ Alec felt his eyebrows raise as Magnus told him about his name.

‘Okay Wikipedia, how exactly do you know all of this?’ He wanted to bite his tongue, sure, tell the unfairly attractive man how impressed you are by his intelligence, way to come across cool and suave. Idiot.

‘I’m interested in weird crap like that. See your name is interesting, mine simply means “great” not that I have any problems with that, but it’d be nice to have a name with such a rich history like yours.’ Magnus shrugged, almost casual with his knowledge, but there was a hint of pride in his tone.

‘Yeah well Alexander is also the 8th most used boys name in the US. Not that special.’ Alec frowned.

‘Is that why you go by Alec, not Alex?’ Magnus questioned, tilting his head, making him seem even more catlike.

‘Not really. My little sister started it. I called her Izzy, instead of Isa, so she called me Alec instead of Alex.’ He shrugged.

‘Izzy for Isabelle?’ Alec nodded.

‘Yeah. Any interesting facts about that name? It’s the French equivalent of Elisabeth or something right?’

‘You’re exactly right actually.’ Magnus grinned.

‘Any other siblings?’ Alec felt his throat clench, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from biting out something nasty.

‘Jace is practically my brother.’ He tried not to think the other name, but it was no use. Max. His mind seemed to scream. Max!

‘Jace. That’s an interesting name. Where does that come from?’ Magnus seemed to brush over Alec’ internal struggle with an ease that almost made him believe he’d actually hidden it from him. Of course when he caught his eye there was a hint of concern and curiosity.

‘Jonathan Christopher. JC. Jace.’ Alec laid out the thought process behind it.

‘Well that is also an interesting nickname. Jonathan is derived from Hebrew, in which the name meant “God has given”.’ Of course Magnus would know about that name too. In a way Alec wanted to know what he knew about that other name. The one that shouldn’t be mentioned.

‘Ha. Sometimes I wonder if he really is though. It seems like most of the time he’s there to either get on my nerves, or get me in trouble.’ Alec snorted.

‘But you love him.’ Magnus stated. It wasn’t even a question.

‘He’s the closest thing I have to a brother.’ After Max. Dammit. He needed to stop. Now. Change the subject, his mind supplied. After that though, nothing happened in his brain.

‘So, who’s coming to bail you out?’ Magnus asked, as if reading Alec’s mind.

‘I’d sincerely hope Jace is getting his ass over here. Because if he called mom, I am in such deep shit. I can hear the speech already.’ He put on a terrible imitation of his mother’s voice. “Alec what have you done to this family? What about honour, and the good name this family has built for centuries.’ Shut up.’ He murmured in the end. Magnus laughed, it was a melodic sound, like bells in the wind.

‘I like you Alexander, you make me laugh.’ The way Magnus looked at him made him want to squirm. He managed to keep still, but he could feel his cheeks heat up. When he didn’t respond Magnus continued.

‘Maybe after our friends come and get us out of here we could get a few drinks sometimes?’

Is he asking me out? Alec panicked. No. There was no way a guy like Magnus would be attracted to him. He was Alec, just Alec. Nothing special. Izzy and Jace. Now they got attention, but not him. Not with his grumpy eyebrows, eternal black clothes and inability to be even the least bit charming. But if he wasn’t asking him out, what was the point of the question? To make him look like an idiot? No. Magnus did not seem like that kind of person. He seemed, despite his flirty and careless nature, like a nice guy. He didn’t press on that thing Alec didn’t want to talk about, he didn’t ask, didn’t prod and he didn’t push further then slightly flirty teasing. He realized he’d been quiet for too long.

‘Um. Yeah.’ He surprised himself by his answer.‘Sure, that sounds like fun.’

‘Okay, great. You should give me your number, so I can call you and we’ll make it a date.’ Magnus seemed so comfortable around that word, Alec also felt like maybe it wasn’t that big of a deal. No need to freak out about it.

‘Sure, just as soon as they give us back our phones.’ Alec couldn’t stop the whiny edge from creeping into his voice. Magnus smiled devilishly. He lent forward and beckoned Alec closer. He was slightly suspicious but still stood up and sat down next to his cellmate. From a seemingly nowhere he produced a phone.

‘What? How?’ Alec looked at him, half surprised, half impressed.

‘It’s magic, dear.’ Alec rolled his eyes. He gave Magnus his number and saw it being saved as “Blue Eyes”. He tried not to blush, but he knew he failed. As soon as they heard a door open in the distance, Magnus made the phone disappear back to wherever it came from. Alec got up. He heard two familiar voices and two he didn’t recognize, but Magnus did seem to. Jace, Izzy, a cop and a man he’d never seen before made their way into view. Izzy seemed to have the young police officer completely under her spell and whatever she said to him nearly made him drop his keys as he went to open the door of the cell.

‘Bane, Lightwood. You’ve been bailed out. You’re free to go.’ Alec breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Izzy. He had not yet decided how he felt towards Jace, so he just looked at him. His best friend flinched and looked away. Well, at least he was aware he screwed up. He glanced at Magnus one more time, the man in question wiggled his fingers at him. Alec rolled his eyes and turned around. Following Izzy and Jace out of the police station.

 

He didn’t have to wait very long for Magnus to call. The next day his phone lit up with an unfamiliar number. Magnus asked him out again on the spot. They agreed to meet up that night at a club down town that same night. If he completely freaked out as soon as he hung up, well that was only normal. If he dragged Izzy into town and actually bought something that was not black (it was deep red, but still) that was not strange. If him and Magnus actually really hit it off and he may have kissed him goodnight, then, well, that was strange. Good strange, but certainly strange. If the two of them would end up back in lock-up a month later for public indecency, well, that was totally not his fault. At all.


End file.
